Blueberry Pancakes, Coco, and Coffee Cravings
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: It is a simple morning in the home of Addison and Derek Shepherd.


Blueberry Pancakes and Coffee Cravings

Rating: G

Pairing: Addison/Derek

Summary: What a morning in the home of Addison and Derek Shepherd is like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I did not put any real plot into this story so you could imagine they never got divorced, or that they got remarried. It is up to you!

* * *

She woke up to the sound of water running. Addison opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The light flowed in through the curtains and bounced off of the navy blue walls of their bedroom. She had chosen the color because it reminded her of her husband's eyes.

It put an immediate smile on her face before she closed her eyes again. She snuggled deeper into the covers, and basked in the warmth of the bed she shared with her husband.

Addison did not bother to check the time because it was their day off and they had nothing to do. Richard had practically had an anxiety attack when his two star surgeons had sat down in his office, and demanded one day off a week… at the same time _without_ being on call. He had obliged because she and Derek had given him no other options.

As she laughed to herself about that day in the Chiefs' office, the door to the bedroom opened, and Derek entered.

"Is a certain sleepy head finally joining the living?" He called in a soft voice as he came closer to her.

She sighed in response.

"Addie?" Derek asked again as he sat down next to her and place one hand on her hip. He slowly traced circles into the fabric covering her body.

"Yeah?" She replied and opened her eyes. Out of all the times Derek looked amazing, his early morning look was her favorite. His hair was sticking up all over the place, stubble covered his smooth skin, his eyes a sparkling blue, and he wore only an old t-shirt and sweat pants.

She loved it almost as much as she loved him.

"We made your favorite for breakfast." Derek said with a grin because he knew it would get her up out of bed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep… now get your butt in the kitchen before it gets cold."

"Fine." She whined but they both knew she was teasing him.

Addison sat up and pushed the covers off of her as Derek stood up. He threw her another smiled before walking back through the door and down the hallway. She grabbed the robe that rested on the end of the bed, and wrapped it around her body before grabbing a hair clip. She secured her auburn locks in a messy bun at the nape of her neck and followed her husband out of their room.

She walked down the hallway of their penthouse apartment in the heart of Seattle. It was the perfect combination of her big city love and his new found appreciation for the laid back lifestyle. All hardwood floors, sunlight was their main source of lighting in their kitchen and living room, a huge bathtub for two, and a block from the park with a great view of the Puget Sound.

Addison smiled at what she saw when she entered the kitchen. Standing on a chair helping his father make breakfast was Adam. He was their two and a half year old son with dark curly hair, his mother's smile, and blue green eyes. The boy was covered in flour from head to foot but was smiling as his Dad flipped the blueberry pancake into the air with ease.

He laughed, and clapped when it came back down.

"There are my two favorite boys." She greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek.

"Momma! We making paniecakes for you! I added the bwueberries all by myself!"

"I am sure you did a great job, too." Addison smiled at him before smacking Derek on the bottom on her way to the table to sit down.

"Hey now, don't interrupt the chef while he works." He teased as he concentrated on finishing up the pancakes. Derek smiled at her after he had placed the last of the food on the platter.

She grinned mischievously back at him. "I can do whatever I want… it is my kitchen."

Derek broke out into a huge smile.

Adam jumped down off of the chair he had been standing on and ran toward her. At first she thought he would jump on her lap but instead he made a beeline for his booster chair.

"Hungry?" She asked him. He nodded eagerly as Derek came around to the table and placed the plate of pancakes down in the middle. Adam jumped up and down with his arms out waiting to be picked up by his Dad to be put in his chair.

Addison reached for three pancakes and started to butter them on her plate. She cut some up into small pieces and used her fork to push them on to the small plate in front of Adam. He pounced on them, and began to inhale them. It could never be said that he did not eat well.

Derek pushed an errant hair out of her eyes as she began to join her son in devouring the delicious food before her. He smiled at her.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Coffee." She replied.

"Addison." He said in a somewhat scolding tone, "You know you can't."

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled.

"At least not until our little daughter gets here." He said and patted her slightly protruding stomach. She was five months pregnant with their second child.

"Fine… milk."

Derek smiled and headed toward the fridge. "Milk it is… I will even make it chocolate."

"Chocolate is the way to a girl's heart." She teased.

He winked, "Want to name our daughter 'Coco'?"

Addison wrinkled her nose. "That's ridiculous to name a child after a food."

Derek put the glass of chocolate milk in front of her, kneeled to the floor, and put his lips to her stomach.

"But if you ever want to work for Chanel then I think you'd be a sure thing."

She laughed and took another bite of her breakfast. With her two favorite guys, her favorite food, a child on the way, and no work, it could not have been a better way to start the day.

Even if she had no coffee fix.

* * *

End.

Please Review.


End file.
